Waves of War
by StringFictions
Summary: Brann Bronzebeard has discovered the ancient home of the Naga, Ny'alotha. The naga have been angered, and are setting their wrath on our world. Our hero's, Darrin and Telistra, two young night elves, will venture down into the deeps and seek what lies beneath. Will they save Azeroth from the naga invasion? Or will the naga succeed in destroying all living in Azeroth?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is my first fanfic. Enjoy! **

* * *

A mysterious figure approaches Stormwind Keep. The figure had a hood on, making it unable to see his face. The figure also had a dark blue robe on, and was carrying a staff. The figure had a appearance of a warlock...but he was actually quite friendly.

"Greetings, Stormwind guard. May I speak to The King?" The figure asked the guard in front of the gate to the Keep. The guard looked half awake, and he did not want to be bothered.

"Um...Sure buddy. Go ahead." The guard answered, and he went back to his snoozing.

The figure approaches the King. "Greetings, my King. There is something going on I need to talk you you about, privately."

The King looked at him with deep concern. "Come with me, Warlock."

The two walked into a room with a big table. The table had a map on it, it was a map of Azeroth. There were tons of chairs surrounding it.

"What do you need to speak about, Warlock?" The king asked.

"Ever since a week ago..there has been sightings of the naga invading the Eastern Kingdoms."

"That's.."The king stared at the map on the table. He could not handle the naga at this time, especially since the war on Draenor just ended.

"King Varian, the Naga have already taken over Westfall! They are now seeping into Elwynn Forest."

"I will get on it. Thank you for sharing this information."

"But before you go..."

The king started heading out the room. The Figure then took out a dagger...

_*swoosh*_

King Varian started bleeding heavily from his neck. He dropped down to his knees...

"You..."

King Varian dropped to the ground with a puddle of blood...

"Will pay.."

"Oh yes I will." The figure started laughing. He took out a orb made out of crystal clear water and placed it on the ground.

"My queen, I have full filled your orders."

"Excellent"

The orb of water started shaping into a figure...it then started to look like a female naga.

The figure that murdered Varian took off his hood...

"It's a naga!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Woop chapter number two. **

* * *

Darrin saw a note attached to the side of his mailbox.

_Greetings Darrin and Telistra,_

_I have discovered something absolutely fascinating, an ancient everyone has been waiting for. If you want to know what it is, come meet me at the Docks of Stormwind._

_ From Brann Bronzebeard_

"Wow. I need to show this to Telistra!" Darrin rushed toward to Telistra's small house.

"Knock knock!" Darrin opened the door and saw Telistra awake. Barely.

"What do you want Darrin?" Telistra questioned him, and saw the note.

"Brann Bronzebeard sent us a letter" Darrin handed the letter to Telistra.

"Is this real?!"

"I am sure it is" Darrin answered.

"We have to go there now!"

Darrin looked at her."I am not ready ye-"

"We have to go there now!"

Darrin sighed. "Alright. Let's go."

* * *

Darrin and Telistra arrived at the docks of Tedrassil. They were lucky enough to catch the ship just in time. They both used the time to catch up on their sleep.

It was very stormy outside, the ship was trying to fight against the monstrous waves, but it was impossible.

"This is not natural! Something is causing this!" the Captain yelled.

Darrin and Telistra both got up and went outside to see the chaos. Boxes were being thrown out, barrels being caught with the current, and maybe some people too.

"We need to get out of here!" the Captain tried his best to control the ship, but it did not work out too well.

A gigantic figure emerged from the water.

"Is that?!"

"It can't be!"

The passengers were screaming. The figure was grabbing passengers with his tentacles and throwing them in the water.

"What is that?!"

"That is fiend of the Dark Below."

The beast made a mighty roar. Ozumat was too powerful compared to the ship. The Captain could not fight it.

"We can't fight it!"

"We are going to die!"

Everyone started screaming. Darrin and Telistra started panicking. They could not fight him alone.

Ozumat picked up the ship with his tentacles then suddenly a figure rised from the water.

"Go foul beast!" the figure threw a punch at Ozumat. Ozumat then dropped the ship and started focusing on the water being.

"Neptulon!"

"We are saved!"

"You two! Help me cast away this monster!" Neptulon pointed at Darrin and Telistra. A water bubble formed around them.

"Jump down!" Darrin yelled.

"Are you crazy?!" Telistra's fear took over her. She could not swim in such deep water, especially when there is two giant powerful beings and a storm right next to the ship.

"It's our only hope!" Darrin dived into the water. Telistra decided to follow him.

Neptulon was getting weak, he could not fight such a powerful beast by himself.

Telistra started healing Neptulon with her restoration powers.

Darrin turned to his bear form and was attacking Ozumat.

Neptulon was about to fall, but suddenly

"He is down!"

"Ozumat is gone!"

The monster fell down into the depths of the ocean.

The captain regained control over the ship.

Now is not the time to take a break from the incident, it is time to go to Stormwind.


	3. Chapter 3

The ship has arrived at Stormwind. There was a big crowd on the dock and they looked concerned.

The ship was wet, torn to pieces, and it barely looked like a ship.

"What happened here lads? Was it the work of the naga?" a young dwarf approached them. It was Brann Bronzebeard.

"Well-sorta..."Darrin answered.

"Tell me later lads. It is time to show the Alliance my discovery." Darrin and Telistra nodded, and they both followed Brann.

Darrin and Telistra followed Brann to where the big lion statue was.

"You two. I have found this box, it was created by the old god Yogg-Saron and I have found it in Ulduar. Recently, the box has been more active. It has started jumping and releasing shadows, but I was unable to open it. The box then said 'Bring me to Darrin and Telistra.' You two may be able to open this box.

Darrin picked up the box, and the box made a clicking sound. Darrin lifted it and it started saying things..

"At the bottom of the ocean even light must silent, sleeping, staring houses in the backwoods always dream. It would be merciful to tear them is no sharp distinction between the real and the death may is a little lamb lost in dark places, all things have souls. All souls can be can change the nature of a man?The stars sweep chill currents that make men shiver in the will all be alone in the you dream while you sleep or is it an escape from the horrors of reality?Look around. They will all betray you. Flee screaming into the black the land of Ny'alotha there is only the sleeping city of Ny'alotha walk only mad 'alotha is a city of old, terrible, unnumbered crimes.Y'knath k'th'rygg k'yi mrr'ungha gr' void sucks at your soul. It is content to feast drowned god's heart is black is standing right behind you. Do not move. Do not you had the dream again? A black goat with seven eyes that watches from the the sunken city, he lays me! Open me! Open me! Then only will you know resist. You cling to your life as if it actually matters. You will tortured spirits of your ancestors cling to you, screaming in silence. Apparently they are quite fish know all the secrets. They know the cold. They know the giant rook watches from the dead trees. Nothing breathes beneath his the shadow of the darkened spire, there is no light, no mercy, only void, and the chaos within."

The words did not make sense.

"Ny'Alotha? Black Forest?" everyone was baffled.

"It's doing something!"

The box grew an arrow on the side pointing to the ocean.

"I think it wants us to follow it."


End file.
